The True Story of Frozen: Dark Days
by MrBritishTurtle
Summary: 'Dark Days' The 3 instillation to the Frozen Series followed by 'The True Story of Frozen' & 'Frozen with Fire'. Dark Days is set 3 years after 'Frozen with Fire' The story goes that the Kingdom of Castamere has declared war on the Kingdom of Arendelle; Alex is head of Arendelle's Defence's. IT was his responsibility to protect his Kingdom. But did he do it?


**-Ages of the Characters-**

**Alex – 31**

**Elsa – 27**

**Anna – 24**

**Hans – 29**

(Present Day)

"Get in there" A man shouted as a Cell door opened and a hooded figure was thrown in to a cell. Bruised up and bleeding, the figure pulled down his hood to reveal his Black Beard and Moustache, He had a fresh wounds to his head and hands. He couldn't use his powers to get out what so ever. Alex just sat there…Staring at a wall of blankness thinking 'How did he mess up? He failed his job in protecting the Kingdom…He lost everything…and now he sat in a cell…Belonging to his own Kingdom…He just sat there doing nothing…As the Former King of Arendelle was sat in a cell…In his own kingdom…'Just how did this happen?' Alex thought to himself.

He looked down to his own hands, they were bloody and smoking. Not even his own powers could protect him from what he did...All he knew was that what he did would haunt him for the rest of his life, The guilt, The judgement from people and Especially the judgement from both Royal Family's….Just why Alex…

(15 Hours ago)

Alex laid in bed still asleep from the party Elsa has, the party was to celebrate there 6 years together as a happily married couple and man was Alex drunk. At that time Elsa was lying next to him, she couldn't fall asleep because Alex wouldn't stop moving around, Elsa sat up as she looked at Alex for some reason he kept talking to himself and just wouldn't shut up what so ever. She decided to slap him around the face to wake him up, At that point Alex started moaning as he moved himself and rested his back on the bed headboard, He turned his head to the right to see an angry Elsa looking at him.

"Oh…hey you…" Alex said moving his head over to her face and giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek as she pushed him away.

Elsa suddenly caught the scent of the alcohol on his breath. "Ugh…Your breath stinks…" Elsa said moving her hand back and forth in front of her face trying to get rid of his horrid alcohol breath.

"Well sorry! If I got a little bit drunk just because I wanted to celebrate 6 years with my lovely looking wife" Alex said as he moved his hand stroking her cheek, This caused Elsa to start blushing in all different colours.

"Aww…I love you to honey.." Elsa said as she cupped Alex's cheek and would kiss him on the lips.

She pulled away from him and started to move down the bed resting her head on the pillows, "Night love.." Alex said as he looked at Elsa and planted a kiss on her forehead as he moved down the headboard and rested his head on the pillows. He started to wrap his hands around Elsa's waist and began to fall back asleep.

(Morning)

There was a sudden knock on the door as Alex would jolt up straight looking around the room. He rubbed his eyes and started to pat next to him to see if Elsa was there…She wasn't…Maybe she was in the dining room. There would be more knocking.

"Yes!.." Alex yawned as he looked at the door and started to get out of bed.

"Your Majesty? Queen Elsa has requested your presence in the lounge." Kai said from the other side of the door.

"Ugh…Is it urgent?.." Alex said with a moan to his voice.

"Her Majesty declared this as VERY urgent."

"Very…Very.. Well…Tell her majesty…I will be out in 5" Alex said as he kept on yawning between the words.

"Very well, Your Majesty" Kai said as there was footsteps heard moving away from the door.

Alex moved over to the window and opened the curtains. It was about…9 to 10 in the morning…On a Sunday…As soon as that thought hit Alex in the head he would start moaning and complaining about the massive headache he had…He knew he shouldn't have drunk so much at the party last night…He walked over to the wardrobe and took out his King Robes, He laid it on the bed as he went in to the master bedroom to get washed and then he started to put on his robes.

There would be another knock at the door, ugh…What did Kai want now...

"YES, What is it Kai!" Alex said as he stormed over to the door and opened it with such force. His eyes met Teal blue eyes and long strawberry-blonde hair which was braided in to two pig tails. "Oh Anna…It's you…Terribly sorry. I thought it was Kai again…"

Anna stood there with her hands behind her back looking up at Alex before opening her mouth and said "Aw, It's okay…" she said as she giggled just by looking at Alex in the eye.

"So what's up…?" He said with a frown as he walked back in to the room.

He left the door open as an invitation for Anna to come in to the room. She did.

"Well…Erm…It's about….Hans…." She said as she looked down on the floor with her hands behind her back.

Alex would keep his back to her as he continued looking in the wardrobe for his black scarf/tie.

"What of him?" Alex said as he struggled to find his scarf.

"Well…." Anna said as she opened her mouth and looked at Alex, "I just don't think…We are getting along with each other…I mean he is a great guy and all but I don't think his the ONE I should spend the rest of my life with…" As soon as Anna said that Alex would immediately turn around as he walked past Anna and shut the door.

He then turned around and walked over to the bed and sat down, He patted next to him to show Anna to sit next to him which she did.

Alex took a deep sigh and began to speak "So…What do you mean…He might not be the one?"

"Well…I have been married to him for about…..thre- four! Four Years now…and I just don't feel right or comfortable with him anymore…" She said as she began to sniffle and moved her hand over her face wiping some tears.

"Aww…Anna don't cry.." Alex said as he put his arm around Anna and leaned her up against him, He would look down at her and would say "Have you told your sister?".

At that moment Anna shook her head, Alex would sigh. "Anna…How long have you been like this?" He said as he moved some hair away from her face.

"A-About…four months…" She said as she dug her head in to Alex's side. "Four months…? And You didn't tell me or your sister?". Anna would nod again as she began to produce more tears. Alex took a deep sigh as he moved his hand over her face wiping the tears away.

"Anna…You should have come to me about this…I could have helped…Listen..Speak to me and your sister about this after I have spoken to her about this 'Issue' She has called me for, Okay?" Alex said as he looked at the younger girl, She nodded her head.

Alex would get back up rubbing Anna's hair and would walk back over to the wardrobe and finally found his scarf. "Righto. Speak to you in a bit" He said as he opened his door and started to walk down the corridor.

He made his way up to two giant wooden doors, The two guards outside the doors proceed to open the up and Alex walked inside to the dining room, Once he was in the guards would shut the door. He saw a figure wearing a familiar blue dress sitting at the table, Alex slowly walked up behind the figure and would kiss Elsa's neck as he put both of his hands on the side of her arms, She would laugh.

"Morning beautiful" Alex said as he walked off from Elsa and moved a chair next to her and sat down with his hands together on the table, "So what seems to be so urgent that I was woken up with a hangover?" He said as he looked at one of the servants who immediately walked in to the kitchen to get him a cup of coffee.

"Well..I wanted to spend some private time with my honey.." She said as she moved her hand down the side of his face. Alex made a face at her like a child and Elsa would do the same. It was like almost 9 years ago when Elsa was 18 and she started to finally mess around and spoke to Alex. Immediately the whole reason for why Elsa called Alex would come to her head.

"Well…actually…The reason why is because…" Elsa was cut off by the sound of Anna crying as she made her way in to the dining room. Alex immediately stood up and walked over to Anna. He wrapped his arms around Anna and pulled her in for a hug as he stroked her hair and began to rock her side to side.

"Shh….Shh…Anna, It's okay. We're here…" Alex said trying to sooth and calm down Anna. At that point Elsa got up out of her seat and walked over to Alex and Anna as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Anna…What's wrong?" Elsa asked looking at the back of Anna's head.

"H-H-H-Hans….." Anna said crying uncontrollably

"What about Hans?" Elsa said trying to get her sister to calm down whilst stroking her sisters forehead.

"H-H-H-He doesn't love me!" Anna shouted out as she continued to cry.

"Anna? What do you mean?" Elsa said as she looked in to her sister's eyes.

Alex kept a tight grip of Anna still trying to calm her down.

"H-H-H-He struck me…" Anna said as she moved to look at Elsa.

Elsa would gasp at the sight of a red hand print on her face the hand print would also be covered with blood. Alex would look down to where Anna was resting her head on his stomach and would see a blood print on his jacket.

"Anna! How did this happen" Alex said with an aggressive tone.

"H-H-He got all mad at me…" Anna said as she started to cry more from all of the questions and stress.

"Anna…Please..Tell us…" Elsa said cupping her hand on her uninjured cheek.

"H-H-He got mad at me…Because I refused to have a child with him…" She said but at that moment Alex would releases Anna from his grip and he would look at Elsa.

"That…Son of a fucking bitch! He tried to 'rape' Anna!" Alex shouted as his hands started to glow with fire.

"Alex! Chill out!" Elsa said shouted as she pushed a hand on his chest.

Anna would continue sobbing as Alex and Elsa began to argue.

"That's it, I'm going to find him.." Alex said as he drew his sword and walked out of the room "And when I do…I will end this!" He shouted as he started to run down the hallway.

"ALEX!" Anna shouted as she was sobbing and ran after him.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted following her sister.

That was it, Alex was pissed he was going to kill his brother, for trying to rape his younger sister. At that moment he stormed in to Anna's and Hans's bed room.

"You little fucking shit…." Alex said as he pointed the sword at Hans.

Hans would put his hands in the air and would say

"HEY Alex…I can explain" Hans said before being cut off.

"No…No you can't Hans…Today I end this…" Alex said as he striked his sword and the Sword lit up in to flames.

Hans had no choice but to defend himself, so he pulled out his sword and aimed it at Alex.

"Tell me, before I end you 'Brother' why did you smack Anna?"

"Oh for fuck sake, Did Anna come running to you saying I don't love her and that I smacked her? Yes I did smack her but I was so angry I couldn't-" At that moment Hans felt a warm pain in his chest, He would start to look down and would see Alex's sword implied through his chest.

"I'm sorry…It had to come to this Hans…" Alex said as he pulled the sword from Hans's chest causing him to fall on to the floor, Hans would immediately try to speak but he couldn't, He began to suffocate on his own blood that he kept spitting out. Right on cue the door would burst open with 5 guards, Anna and Elsa.

"HANS!" Anna shouted as she ran over to Hans's dead body as he passed away in her arms.

"Seize him!" Elsa said pointing to Alex as three Guards started to surround him.

"Stand back!" Alex shouted whilst aiming his sword at all of them, they became cautious and started to circle around them.

"Your Majesty…We will not harm you…Just come in peace…" One of the guards said trying to negotiate with Alex.

At that moment, Alex looked down and finally realized what he just done. He had just killed his only friend…His only brother…He would look around him and the guards would continue saying put the weapon down. At that moment the fiery sword would be put out and Alex would throw the sword on the floor as he put his hands in the air. One of the guards would run up behind Alex handcuffing him in chains. Alex wouldn't resist and he looked at Elsa with a 'I'm sorry look'.

"Take him to the dungeons" Elsa said as she looked at Alex.

As they began to walk past Alex would immediately stop in front of Anna who was crying at her dead husband's body.

"I'm…I'm so so sorry…" Alex said, At that moment Anna would look up and got up off the floor and looked at Alex with her red, puffed eyes. "You monster!" She screamed as she began to slap him and hit him.

Elsa would run over to her sister trying to stop her, Alex would look at Elsa and would say "I'm sorry…Elsa.." Elsa would look at Alex as she slapped him with a ice cold hand.

"You swore to protect us, Protect our family…But you have failed…You failed My Mother and Father…You piece of shit…" Elsa said holding Anna. "Take him away" She shouted as she continued to hug her sister.

(Present Day)

"And that's that…" Alex said as he sat on the floor looking up at a figure who had entered his cell about two hours ago.

The figure would continue to look at Alex and would then kneel down next to him, He removed his hood. He had a long black beard, a Scar above his left eye brow, brown eyes and black hair.

The figure would put a hand on Alex's shoulder as he kneeled down to him.

"It looks like, your family have given up on you it seems…" The deep voiced man said as Alex looked at him.

"Yeah, what do you expect? I killed my own fucking brother." Alex said as turned his head to the right and spat out blood then turned his head back to the figure.

The man would shake his head in disappointment as he continued to look at Alex.

"So…Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Alex said as he looked up at the man.

The figure would hum, "My name is Gustaf Hubertus of Castamere, I'm here to help you…" He said as he looked in to Alex.

Alex knew the Kingdom of Castamere, It was a Kingdom that no one liked not even Arendelle liked them. Alex would look up to Gustaf and he would burst out laughing as he spat a bit of blood.

"No point in wasting your time on a former king and protector for the Former King and Queen's daughters. I'm a dead man…"

"Is that so?" Gustaf said raising his eye brow to Alex.

"Yup… My execution is tomorrow…By order of 'Her Majesty' All because I killed the Heir's Husband. MY BROTHER to be more specific." Alex said as he started to get up.

Gustaf would look at Alex and smirked.

"I can still help you…here…" He said passing him some clothes.

"What is this?" Alex said holding the clothes in his hands.

"These are Castamere Assassin robes my man, You see…Castamere has a few 'Spys' in Arendelle who scour the roof tops during the Day and Night…People of this Kingdom are too dumb to relies that there actually there. When they see you being taken to the Hangman's noose." Gustaf would pause and would look at Alex who kept looking at him as he spoke.

"They will know what to do" Gustaf said as he walked over to the cell door and banged it three times.

"Oh and if you DO get out…head to the docks. You will see two people dressed in Castamere clothing. Go to them I will be on the ship." He said as he was about to walk out.

"Remember Alex…Stay alive." Gustaf said as he turned back and followed the guard. Once he was out of the cell, Gustaf waved his hand over the guards face to make him forget what he just heard.

Alex put the clothes on the bench and sat down thinking to himself. Was Gustaf right? Was this his only way to save himself? To align himself with the enemy in order for survival? He would unfold the clothes, It looked like Assassin Robes that dated back to the Year of the 17th Century, The robe would have a hood and different pieces of clothing on it, It would be a mix of Red and black. Once he unfolded it fully he saw a small golden circle below the V neck of the hood. It was the Coat of arms of Castamere. Alex also realised two cuffs, He would put them on his wrists, He would stand up and would push his arms to the side of them and two hidden blades would come out of the cuffs.

"Cool…" Alex said looking at the blades.

He would then move his arms back as the blades went back up in to the cuffs.

He had to do this for his protection. He took the clothes and started to put them on, He knew it was his only way to get out of Arendelle, Even if he had to fight or kill people for his own survival….He lifted the hood over his head, It covered all the way down to his eyes making a shadow go over his eyes so no one could tell it was him, He began to sat down tapping his fingers looking at the door…Waiting for the Execution day….


End file.
